


The truest OTP of all time watches stars

by salamanderfantasy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne Oneshot, Alphynecentric, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends who rlly love eachover, I know this is probs an overused trope but EH, Oneshot, Stargazing, gay so much gay, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamanderfantasy/pseuds/salamanderfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys wakes up her girlfriend one  summer night to share in a human tradition. Things get fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truest OTP of all time watches stars

Undyne wasn't actually fully asleep when Alphy's attempted to wake her up; so she was slightly confused at her girlfriend's heavy breathing and light touches at her shoulder at 12:27. But rather than jump up and make it awkward and risk startling Alphys, she pretended to sleep until Alphys gained the confidence to gently shake her and speak above a whisper.

"Hey-y...Undyne...w-wake up."

"Whazzzahappenin...?"

"Um...sor-ry to wake you but-t...I just read an article on my phone and...t-theres a meteor shower going on...it happens y-yearly and it's kind-da a traditional thing for human-ns to watch?"

"Whennnzzahappenin...?"

"Um...r-right now."

"WOAH WHAT!? HECK YEAH LET'S WATCH BALLS OF FIRE IN THE SKY!!!" Undyne literally lept out of bed, bundling two pillows, the bedsheet, and an Alphys under her arm, before boundin out the room. "FWUH HUH HUH!"

"W-WAIT! My glasses..."

"Huh? Sorry babe."

****************************************

Undyne had helped Alphys set out a little den for watching the stars. Of course, lying out on the grass would be more fanfic-like, the cold dew on their skin having them cuddle together for warmth or something, but slugs. They are everywhere. You don't want to lie on one. So they had lain out a picnic blanket, in an ugly tartan red and green which is traditional for picnic blankets. They had a pillow each to prop their heads on and snuggled together under the quilt. Undyne had her arm around Alphys protectively. Both monsters looked directly into the sky,a sight they were never tired of. Undyne caught a small white flash in the left corner of her eye.

"HOLY ASGORE DID YOU SEE THAT ALPH?!"

"Yeah-h! That-t was a kinda small-l one, it would probably be about the si-size of a grain o-of sand."

"Woah? Seriously? How the-the flash?"

"Well-l it would have been-n moving at incredibly high speeds, but in space ther-er's no atmosphere, no air-r. So once it graz-ed our atmosphere, it lit up for a s-second."

"So it's less of a massive fireball and more a high precision fire-bullet?"

"K-kinda?"

"Awsome." Alphys snuggled closer to Undyne, who put her other arm around her girlfriend. The old Mew-Mew shirt Alphys was wearing didn't do much against the cold, nor did the tank top Undyne had, so the cold-blooded monsters bundled themselves tighter into the bedsheet. "You know, we did a pretty crappy job at copyin' this with the stones in Waterfa-LOOK ANOTHER ONE!" There was a slightly brighter flash which left a glowing line behind it for a second.

"Wow. That-t one must have been bigger-r. It left a vapour trail. Sans was telling me about this earlier, y-you know. He's d-done a lot of w-work about this, 'cause he's an astronomer now. L-look! That one did it again! It was probably k-kinda...pea-sized." Undyne was quite through this; just enjoying the sound of Alphy's voice and her hot breath on her neck. Her claws dug in slightly whenever she gasped at a particular bright meteor and Undyne missed a few looking at her, but the way her eyes lit up was worth it.

"Wanna make a wish? Like, you know. In the wishing room. But this time it's the real thing, so there's totally a bizzilion more of a chance it'll come true."

"O-okay!"

"No telling, or it won't come true."

The girlfriends whispered their wishes so quietly neither could hear one another. However, as Undyne pressed her lips into Alphys' snout and they spent the rest of the night cuddling and pointing out sparks in the sky, both were pretty certain they had made the same, albeit slightly cheesy wish.

"I wish that things are like this forever.:

**Author's Note:**

> I WATCHED THE PERCIADS OR HOWEVER U SPELL WITH MY MUM THEN I COULDN'T SLEEP AND WROTE GAYS AT 2 AM. IMA FEED THE ALPHYNE FANS CONSTANT HUNGER WITH MY RANDOM URGES TO WRITE GAYS. I ALSO HAVE A VERY IRRATIONAL FEAR OF SLUGS. HOPE U ENJOYED. ALSO I USED THE WORD BEDSHEET CAUSE IN ENGLAND WE CALL IT A DUVET BUT LOVE FOR LESBIAN MONSTERS IS INTERNATIONAL SO I DIDNT WANNA CONFUSE YAS.


End file.
